


Our Shallow Heaven

by Jongixun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Mutual Pining, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jongixun/pseuds/Jongixun
Summary: They say Love is like a lotus because even in the murkiest of waters it can still bloom.If only that was true.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: monthlysekai's Love at First...





	Our Shallow Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Love at first Heartbreak. 
> 
> written for monthlysekai's Challenge #1 
> 
> To the mods, Thank you for organising this fest and I hope you enjoy reading. remember to read tags!

_**London, 1896** _

* * *

As Kai walked along the cobblestone streets, horse-pulled carriages whish by with the filthy rich aristocrats of the upper class, He could join them, basking in the radiant, opalescent light that always seemed to shine on the rich and powerful. But no here he is, in the most obscene and nastiest part of the city. The thick smog and smoke of this poisonous city covered the sky and blocked out any hope of sunshine. seven years ago he came to this city full of hope, with aspirations of becoming a doctor and helping people. He’s had to sacrifice so much to attain them. Love being one.

He turned down a cramped, muddy alley, skipping over the stagnant glossy black sewage that leaked out from the cracks in the wall. He tipped his hat lower as he emerged from the alley. less he be recognized on his way to Copperstone alehouse. And he, like most, didn't go there for the Rum or Gin. 

He stopped in front of a shabby wooden building, a pole was mounted horizontally above the door and from it hung a pair of black laced leather boots. All of the windows were bored up and from the outside, the building looked abandoned. Yet the faintest sound of singing and music could be heard. 

With his heart thundering in his chest, he entered the molly house*. 

They sat quietly in the dressing room, Trevor gently cupping Sehun’s face as he pressed the ruby red pigment onto the other’s lips. 

He shuddered as a gust of wind rattled the window panes, the candles that barely managed to illuminate the room provided little warmth. Still, it was better than sleeping on the streets as he did most nights before coming to work here. 

“He’s not here again today.” 

“Who?” Sehun asked squinting in the soft glow of the candles. 

“Why your mystery prince, who else?” The boy giggles stepping closer to Sehun who is seated in front of a cracked mirror. “He hasn’t come in months….”Sehun breathes. 

“Perhaps he’s finally forgotten you”

“Keep it down Trevor. If Mr Stone heard you say that he’d throw us both out to sleep on the streets. And he’s not my... prince.” Sehun snaps back feeling his heart sink a little. 

Trevor smirks and presses on.

“Do you love him, do you think he loves you?” the boy whore asks “ do you think he’ll rescue you from this place?” 

Sehun’s eyes drop to the floor brimming with tears, but he dares not let them fall. 

“They're all the same, Sehun. They tell the sweetest of lies and when they’ve gotten what they want,” he pauses “ he’ll leave you.” 

“He’s not like the others Trevor. He wouldn’t do that to me.”

“You’re a fool if you believe that Sehun!” Trevor shouted grabbing Sehun’s wrist but before he can say anything another boy runs into the room.

“It's time to go on stage angel, got a mighty big crowd tonight” 

Sehun snatches his wrist back from Trevor “ I trust him” he says and pushed Trevor out of the room. He’ll never admit it but Sehun yearned to see Kai’s silhouette among the crowded room and when he didn’t he'd feel as if his heart had shattered.

Thoughts of Kai were like aches that came and went, always returning in quiet moments. 

The man was enchanting, addictive and Sehun was falling in love. Of maybe he had always been in love with Kai, ever since they were children. 

He pushed the memory to the back of his head and steadied his nerves as he approached the stage.

“Give em a show to remember, boy” Mr Stone coughs out along with a puff of smoke.

The pub was filled with onlookers and with good reason. Tonight they’d get a glimpse of heaven. A chance to see an angel. 

From the corner of the room, Kai’s eyes are fixed, The lighting is dim, red lights casting dark shadows against his skin. 

Curious, lustful eyes devour the scene of the young man before him. The man is tall, lanky, abdominals flexing and prominent with each roll of his hips with the rhythm of the low, rumbling music.

His skin is paler than Kai's, it absorbs the red light beautifully and showing off every curve of his body. 

He drops down, pulling the petticoat aside, legs spread wide and back supported against a pole. His cock is kept away by dark lace panties, garter straps and sheer stockings at his thighs.

He's in a pair of red heels, lips a natural shade of cherry and a head full of brunette curls.

Angel, That’s what everyone here calls him. but Kai knows his real name Sehun.

It’s a name he’s known his whole life. They escaped to this city together all those years ago. 

Kai stays hidden among the crowd, it’s not his intent though. It wasn’t safe to see him- not yet. 

There’s a roar of applause from the crowd as Sehun makes his way off stage and back to his room. And Kai takes the opportunity to approach. 

  
  


Sehun entered his room and locked the door. The curtains of the open window flowed with the Breeze. He sighs exhausted.

“Sehun…” Kai’s voice calls and it's so soft it’s almost a whisper. 

The only announcement of his arrival was a slight drop in the air temperature and the descent of absolute silence. Without turning Sehun knew he was there, pale in the shadow of the room. 

Not seeing him for months had been tough enough, but seeing him again brought back... those feelings Sehun had hidden deep in himself. Love, lust and passion.

“Kai” he breathed as the figure approached “you’re really here...” sehun utters.

Kai stands in front of Sehun but maintains distance.

“Where have you been? I’ve been so worried” Sehun asks, moving closer. 

Kai just stares at him as if he were memorising every detail of Sehun’s face. 

“I’ve missed you... Sehun” Kai finally says enveloping Sehun in his arms “you have no idea how many times I tried to come see you….”

Sehun moans, clutching the back of Kai’s head as his lips parted and a confident tongue slips between them, tasting his own.

He pushes closer, pressing against the taller body, sparks of heat shooting between his legs as he sucks on that sweet, sinful tongue. 

Sehun shivers feeling Kai’s hot breath on his nape, then the tender brush of lips. Burning as they make contact with his neck. 

Kai’s hand runs through Sehun’s hair, as the kisses become harder and more urgent. Another hand slides around his waist and pulls sehun close to Kai’s body. His scent is as intoxicating as Sehun remembered the musk of pinewood and mint, but there’s a new scent, something metallic and raw.

Kai pulls away before resting his head on Sehuns.

Sehun can feel it in his gut. Something bad, something terrible and he doesn’t want to hear it.

“Sehun— I, There something I have to tell you. I’m Getting Married—” 

“Kai- don’t, let’s just be with each other tonight, even if it's our last.” 

Kai cups Sehun’s face “that’s not what I came here to do, run away with me Sehun.” 

They say Love is like a lotus because even in the murkiest of waters it can still bloom. maybe that was true.But for now they’d stay here... in their own, shallow heaven. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *Molly-house was a term used in 18th- and 19th-century England for a meeting place for homosexual men. The meeting places were generally taverns, public houses, coffeehouses[2] or even private rooms[3] where men could either socialise or meet possible sexual partners.


End file.
